¿Dónde está?
by byakucat
Summary: "No se preocupen por mí, Anna, tú y los demás tienen toda una vida por delante, nunca se detengan por lo que me sucedió."


Hola de nuevo~ Siglos sin actualizar, yo lo sé y los extrañé ;; Ahora posteo éste pequeño one-shot sobre mi OTP en K Project: Izumo/Totsuka. Oh sí, viva yo~ Parejas impopulares, vengan a mí~ Okay ya.

Éste pequeño fic contiene un ligero AU, no sólo en la manera en la que se refiere Anna a Totsuka sino también…Bueno, ya lo verán~ Espero lo disfruten, es el primer fic IzuTotsu que escribí y que existe en el fandom en español (seguiré escribiendo cosas de ésta pareja, so, esperen que el tag de K esté inundado de IzuTotsu).

Advertencia: Spoiler (para los que no han visto K del todo), ligero AU, mención de una muerte.

_**Ésta historia está creada por mera diversión y sin fines de lucro. K Project y todo lo que concierne a éste anime/manga/novela pertenece a GoRa/GoHands.**_

* * *

**¿Dónde está?  
**

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que uno de los miembros más importantes de su pequeña familia había "desaparecido", la pequeña Anna siempre preguntaba dónde es que se encontraba su "madre" pues desde su cumpleaños había desaparecido y no se encontraba alguna señal del chico. –Papá, ¿dónde está mamá?– preguntó la menor de cabello blanco al bar tender que se encontraba limpiando algunas copas valiosas detrás de la barra y que, dicho sea de paso, llevaba días sin sonreír, al menos no de una manera muy honesta desde aquel día. –Mamá…Se ha ido a un lugar mejor, Anna–

Misma respuesta, misma intriga.

Su hija siempre recibía la misma respuesta a su cuestión; lo extrañaba, extrañaba las historias fantásticas que le eran contadas durante el día, extrañaba ser arropada por sus padres en las noches y escuchar sus 'buenas noches', extrañaba ver los "experimentos" en los pasatiempos de su madre y, por sobre todo, extrañaba el aura feliz que siempre existía en el bar cuando los tres estaban presentes o incluso cuando todo Homra se reunía en el bar de su padre. El silencio se hizo presente, ambos preferían no hablar más del tema hasta que de nuevo Anna preguntara sobre el paradero de Tatara.

–Yata…– Habló al fin la niña quien se encontraba en el sofá, levantándose de inmediato. –Yata quiere que vaya con él al parque– continuó mirando sin expresión al mayor. –Ve con él, estoy seguro de que te vas a divertir– comentó el dueño de Homra con una sonrisa falsa, esperando que su pequeña adoración nunca se diera cuenta de la falsedad que albergaba esa sonrisa. Anna simplemente asintió con la cabeza de una forma muy leve, saliendo del bar pues era donde el joven pelirrojo la esperaría, no sin antes decirle a Izumo que le quería.

–También te quiero…A ambos.- Soltó el de lentes oscuros después de dejar pasar un largo rato desde la partida de la albina y dejando de lado sus preciadas copas para tomar una manta y llevarla al sofá que se encontraba cerca de la ventana para cubrirse con ella. –Así es…Anna, Totsuka está en un mejor lugar, después de todo, Homra no era un lugar para alguien como él.- Comenzó a hablar para sí mismo, observando a su alrededor y recordando las cosas y memorias que entre todos habían logrado construir. Era extraño, ahora él era quien usaba la palabra 'memorias' para referirse a todo lo relacionado a las anécdotas ocurridas con los miembros de Homra. –Ey, Totsuka…- "Llamó" a su amado, cerrando los ojos por un momento y llevando la cabeza hacia atrás. –¿Cómo pretendes que le diga a Anna que has muerto? Eres un verdadero idiota– volvió a hablar abriendo los ojos para mirar el techo, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran de sus ojos.

No…El idiota no era el difunto, era él, Kusanagi Izumo y nadie más. Debió evitar el que le siguiera a él y a su mejor amigo, Mikoto desde su época colegial, o en su defecto, cuidarlo más y hacer caso a su propia intuición. Murió donde ellos vivían e, incluso, fue su culpa el que muriera insistiéndole al miembro más joven de Homra que lo dejase. –Una persona como tú no pertenecía a un lugar lleno de animales salvajes como nosotros. Fuiste un imbécil– continuó dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran más y más.

–Pero eres el idiota del que me enamoré–

Poco a poco, fue vencido por el sueño, cubierto con la sábana con la que Totsuka dormía en los sofás del bar, sonriendo cálidamente mientras sentía _algo_ suave rozar su mejilla.

* * *

_Kusanagi-san…_

_No debes preocuparte por mí o lo que dirá Anna,  
yo siempre los voy a cuidar y todo saldrá bien._

_Ambos, todos en Homra tienen una vida por delante,  
nunca se detengan por mí~_

_¿Sabes? Yo sé que nos encontraremos pronto, en otra vida~_

_Te amo._

* * *

–¡Kusanagi-san!–

–Totsuka, llegas tarde–

–Heh~ Lo siento, lo siento~–

–Mentiroso–

El mayor simplemente le miró mal, enfadado, no podía creer realmente que su ahora novio llegara tarde a su primera cita "oficial", sin embargo, su "enfado" no pudo durar mucho, nunca podría estar molesto de verdad con él realmente. Tomó sus mejillas suavemente, besándolo en los labios con la ternura que el chico merecía, luego de un momento…Ambos se separaron.

–¿Vamos ya? –

–Claro~ A pesar de todo, esto saldrá bien–

Y tomados de la mano, se encaminaron a la primera de sus muchas citas futuras como parejas; todo saldría perfecto pues estaban juntos, ambos eran felices y eso era lo que realmente importaba en su relación y nada más.

* * *

Woot. Bastante corto, lo sé, pero, hasta eso...Me agradó el resultado; si gustan dejar algún review, yo seré feliz

Gracias por leer.


End file.
